


𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑨𝑩𝑶𝑼𝑻 𝑼𝑺 | moonsun - mamamoo

by soshi_moo



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crimen, Cyborgs, Detectives, F/F, One Shot, Partners in Crime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/pseuds/soshi_moo
Summary: En el que Solar es una inspectora de la policía que un día descubre que su esposa, Moonbyul, esconde un oscuro secreto.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 1





	𝑻𝑯𝑰𝑵𝑲𝑰𝑵𝑮 𝑨𝑩𝑶𝑼𝑻 𝑼𝑺 | moonsun - mamamoo

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic escrito por @soshi_moo al participar en el proyecto Ficfest, creado y desarrollado por Archive for ur fic (@archiveforurfic)

En el que Solar es una inspectora de la policía que un día descubre que su esposa, Moonbyul, esconde un oscuro secreto.

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐊𝐈𝐌 𝐘𝐎𝐍𝐆 𝐒𝐔𝐍. ϧ

ㅤㅤ—No debería trabajar en este caso. Le es demasiado personal. No actuará con juicio y se dejará llevar por las emociones.

ㅤㅤCualquier excusa era oportuna para su viejo pupilo, quien ahora la observaba con un deje de lamento y rencor, como si la ambivalencia que primaba en él era tanto agradecimiento por cuanto le había enseñado como molestia y deseo por usurpar su puesto. Sung Jan siempre había sido en exceso ambicioso, carácter que destilaba lástima y una burla perpetua por los compañeros del distrito. Todo el mundo sabía que había sido el perrito faldero de la inspectora Kim Yong Sun hasta que había visto con claridad su coyuntura para arrebatarle el puesto. O, por lo menos, tratar de derrocarla.

ㅤㅤYong Sun había trabajado durante años como policía y no le fue difícil alcanzar el puesto de inspectora a la pronta edad de 23 años, dejando a todos boquiabiertos por su elocuencia e impertérrito juicio, quien con su duro trabajo e incansable esfuerzo había resuelto los casos más escabrosos, símiles a un rompecabezas.

ㅤㅤ—Ella hará lo que _yo_ considere, ¿está claro, agente In? —Su superior, la capitana Kwon siempre le había guardado gran respeto, y no dejaría que un insulso y pretencioso hombre le dijera qué debía hacer, cosa que Yong agradecía— Ahora salga de mi despacho. Tengo que aclarar un par de cosas con la inspectora Kim. A _**solas**_.

ㅤㅤAntes de alejarse por el largo pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la jefatura de policía, Sung Jan se aproximó a su superior y le susurró algo al oído:

ㅤㅤ—Suerte defendiendo a tu esposa, Yong.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤAquella mañana le habían dado el aviso en la madrugada. Como inspectora jefa del distrito, Kim Yong Sun era puesta alerta de cada uno de los casos que tuvieran entre manos, y no eran pocas las mañanas en las que debía de abandonar el lecho compartido con su querida mujer para enfrentarse a un escenario que distaba mucho de aquel paraje cálido y colmado de confianza y cariño.

ㅤㅤ—¿Te llaman de la comisaría? —preguntó Moonbyul, con la voz opacada por la almohada, aún con el sueño impregnado en sus palabras reptantes.

ㅤㅤ—Ajá —logró replicar la inspectora antes de apartar las sábanas de un manotazo y dirigirse a la diáfana oficina.

ㅤㅤSi había algo que Kim Yong Sun detestara era la actitud prepotente de los de Asuntos Internos.

ㅤㅤLa inspectora no tenía muy claro si prefería llegar a la comisaría y que su superiora estuviera en su despacho para poder preguntarle por la visita que había hecho a la rectoría la noche anterior, o encontrar su sillón de dirección vacío y ahorrarse la reunión por el momento. Para variar, aquella mañana, como tantas otras, a la inspectora le tocó encender las luces de la oficina diáfana. El despacho de la capitana permanecía cerrado y a oscuras al otro lado de la pared de cristal que le permitía ver la sala de la brigada. Lo que sintió al ver el despacho vacío respondió a su pregunta sobre qué prefería, ya que se sintió defraudada. Yong Sun no era una de esas personas que siempre dejaban las cosas para más tarde, sobre todo cuando se trataba de algún asunto desagradable. En esos casos, su instinto la llevaba a tomar el toro por los cuernos y asumir las consecuencias. Se dijo a sí misma que aquello no tenía importancia y que lo único que necesitaba era aclarar las cosas. Aparentemente, el hecho de que el comisario se hubiera pasado por Nuestra Señora de los Inocentes no era en absoluto inapropiado. Una denuncia por desaparición era una causa legítima para que cualquier habitante de la comisaría fuera a hablar con la mujer que la había formulado. Era el procedimiento policial habitual. Lo que no era tan normal era que el comisario atendiera personalmente una llamada de las que se solía ocupar un detective de menor categoría o incluso un agente con experiencia. Y llevar a cabo un registro —solo— era, además, si no insólito, al menos inusual. Una hora antes, Kim y el detective Choi se habían enfundado los guantes para dar su propio paseo por la casa y no habían encontrado ningún signo de forcejeo, nada roto, ninguna mancha de sangre, ningún correo amenazador ni ninguna otra cosa que les pareciera inusual. Los miembros de la Unidad de Recopilación de Pruebas la registrarían más a conciencia y, mientras esperaban a que éstos llegaran, Yong Sun agradeció que Choi tuviera la discreción de no decir nada, aunque su cara fuera un poema. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Su superior, a quien sus jefes no dejaban de meter caña y que podría estar siendo investigado por Asuntos Internos por causas desconocidas, se había desviado del procedimiento estándar y había acudido en solitario a la casa de una víctima de tortura la noche en que ésta había muerto.

ㅤㅤ—Buena suerte… inspectora. —Ésas fueron las únicas palabras de Choi cuando lo dejó en la estación de Mirae.

ㅤㅤDado que esa mañana ella había sido la primera en llegar a la oficina abierta, Yong Sun habría preferido poder pillar a su superior pronto y sin nadie alrededor. Marcó el número que le había asignado en el sistema de marcación rápida de su móvil desde la sala de personal.

ㅤㅤ—Comisario —le dijo a su buzón de voz—. Llámeme en cuanto pueda. —Claro y conciso. Él sabía que sólo lo llamaba para cosas importantes.

ㅤㅤEl teléfono de Kim zumbó al recibir un mensaje del comisario: « _Estoy en la Central. Te llamo cuando me suelten_ ». Como era de esperar, estaba atrapado en el centro, en la Jefatura Superior de Policía, en una de aquellas habituales reuniones por ser el responsable de la comisaría. Aquello hizo reflexionar a Yong Sun, como hizo tiempo atrás, sobre la otra cara de su inminente ascenso. Si subías un peldaño de más, tu cabeza se asomaba sobre el parapeto y se convertía en una enorme diana.

ㅤㅤDe pronto, el silencio de la comisaría se vio disuelto por los pasos firmes y seguros de un par de personas. Yong Sun identificó a dos personas…, tres. Solo que le seguían dos pies algo más despacio tras los dos primeros que parecían querer adueñarse de todo y todos.

ㅤㅤHabían retirado el precinto de su oficina con cristalera y los dos hombres de negro de Asuntos Internos estaban esperando a Kim cuando en aquella entraron.

ㅤㅤ—Puede cerrarla —dijo Bong, el más anguloso, que tenía rasgos afilados de pterodáctilo y que estaba sentado tras la mesa. Su compañero, Bin, se había sentado sobre la estantería, estratégicamente colocado en el ángulo de visión de Bong y ligeramente por detrás de la silla de confidente para poder intercambiar señas.

ㅤㅤYong Sun se dio cuenta de que el más fornido había apartado sin miramientos las fotos enmarcadas de su hermana Wheein para hacer sitio en la estantería para su trasero. Las formas en las que se dirigió a ella, cómo parecía querer adueñarse del lugar, como si fuera él el dueño, inquietaron a la inspectora.

ㅤㅤ—Tenemos que hacerle una recomendación —dijo Bong cuando la mujer se hubo sentado.

ㅤㅤ—¿Los de Asuntos Internos haciendo recomendaciones…? No me suena a algo plausible.

ㅤㅤBong sonrió pacientemente.

ㅤㅤ—El hecho de que seamos de Asuntos Internos no nos convierte en el enemigo, inspectora Kim, debería saberlo.

ㅤㅤ—Así que ya está cortando ese rollo sarcástico —añadió Bin, lo que le hizo parecer precisamente el enemigo. O el “poli malo”, mientras que Bong era el bueno.

ㅤㅤ—Bueno… Soy toda oídos —incentivó la rubia.

ㅤㅤDieron un discurso bastante largo sobre la importancia del equilibrio entre el mundo de los humanos y el de los robots, cómo podían servir éstos para más que el reutilizar sus piezas una vez se convirtieran en chatarra. Yong Sun se mostraba escéptica… Quería que llegaran al fin a algún punto. Fue al momento de que Bong y Bin intercambiaran unas miradas cuando supo que comenzaría la parte sustancial.

ㅤㅤ—Bien. Queremos que encuentre a alguien que le pueda construir un androide patrulla para las zonas más difíciles de Neo-Seúl. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y la escrutó sobre su ganchuda nariz del periodo triásico. Como no obtuvo respuesta alguna, continuó hablando—. Nosotros le traíamos a un amigo nuestro, inspectora, pero quizá su ética de trabajo no coincida con la suya.

ㅤㅤYong Sun sintió aquello como una amenaza velada. ¿Acaso sabrían algo que ella desconocía? Desdibujó la preocupación en su rostro y, en su lugar, la complacencia se instaló en él. La construcción del robot patrulla no suponía una idea descabellada, mas encontrar a alguien que pudiera construírselo… Había perdido los contactos que tenían contacto directo con la construcción y creación de robots, mas una persona le llegó a la mente con trágico desenlace: su vecina Hyejin, de quien no estaba muy segura por su participación en aquel proyecto. Si no recordaba mal, era una “ _cyberhunter_ ” que iba por libre.

ㅤㅤ—Está bien… Denme un mes. Lo tendremos listo para entonces.

ㅤㅤ—Dos semanas, inspectora. Y estamos siendo muy generosos.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤDurante la cena, Yong Sun le comentó lo que se traían entre manos y la exasperación que se avecinaba ante la más que plausible reyerta con la solitaria Hyejin.

ㅤㅤ—¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?

ㅤㅤYong Sun escrutó su rostro, sin comprender.

ㅤㅤ—¿Qué quieres decir, Byulyi?

ㅤㅤ—¿De verdad vas a colaborar con alguien como Hyejin? Es una _cyberhunther_ que construye androides para luego darles caza… Es una creadora cruel.

ㅤㅤLa rubia pareció no comprenderla. Su expresión de confusión así lo evidenciaba, pero su esposa continuó:

ㅤㅤ—¿No crees que los androides deberían elegir lo que quieren hacer? ¿A qué quieren dedicar su vida? A tener más vida que esos cuatro años legales… También _son_ personas. Ellos piensan, ellos son.

ㅤㅤLa identidad del replicante se hallaba en su pensamiento, no en la materia. El discurso de su esposa buscaba el incitarle emociones y sus consiguientes manifestaciones en lo físico, demostrarle el que aquella reflexión trascendía, pero la inspectora simplemente frunció el ceño en un gesto huraño. Su mañana junto a los de Asuntos Internos no le había dado buenos ánimos y aquella suerte de reprimenda no le agradó en un momento que se estipulaba de paz.

ㅤㅤ—Byul…

ㅤㅤ—Déjalo, Yeba. Imagino que no quieres discutir tras un largo día como hoy. —La menor se levantó con el propósito de abandonar la cena—. Pero no me gusta nada en lo que estás metida.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

ㅤㅤ—Los androides son realmente parecidos a los humanos, ¿no es cierto, inspectora Kim?

ㅤㅤ—Los que están bien hechos, sí.

ㅤㅤ—¿Y qué puede decirme de los que construye Hwasa? Quizá la conozca como Ahn Hyejin, su vecina.

ㅤㅤ—Los suyos son los mejores androides que he visto.

ㅤㅤ—¿Y qué me dice de su esposa?

ㅤㅤYong Sun elevó la vista para escudriñar el rostro de Sung Jan. Ella le había mostrado eso. Antes hubiera sido demasiado pronto para atacar con la artillería pesada, golpear a bocajarro. No tenía sentido atacar al interrogado al principio de su declaración. Sin duda tendría tiempo de volver a ese punto a lo largo del día, cuando ella estuviera cansada. Y lo estaba.

ㅤㅤPasó sus dígitos por su frente y trató de dilucidar qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación.

ㅤㅤ—Huelga decir que no sabía nada de… _Eso_.

ㅤㅤ—¿Usted? ¿Una inspectora de prestigio que se caracteriza por su rigurosidad? ¿De verdad piensa que vamos a creer que no sabía que **_su esposa es un androide ilegal_**?

ㅤㅤLo habría sabido en algún momento. En su día a día había tenido que hacerles frente a situaciones similares, a familias rotas porque habían retirado y desconectado a un familiar que resultó ser un androide. Todos habían tenido que encarar más de una bala como aquella, incluso aquellos que pretendían quedarse plantados y pararla; negándose a pasar página, escogiendo no saber demasiado. Yong Sun no quería declararse abierta y voluntariamente ignorante, pero albergaba el deseo de escamotear su parecer frente a la vista de todos. Había pensado en que los androides no tenían sustancia, no serían significativos en un futuro pese a que los replicantes prófugos hubieran ganado conciencia de un yo subjetivo, capaz de decidir, de recrear, de sentir una amalgama de complejas emociones… Pero era inevitable. Eran cada vez más… Humanos. Más **_reales_**. Y cuando lo descubrió, sintió cómo cuanto era seguro en su vida se tambaleaba.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━

⸻ ˗ˋ 𝐌𝐎𝐎𝐍 𝐁𝐘𝐔𝐋 𝐘𝐈. ϧ

ㅤㅤMoon Byul Yi ~~nació~~ fue creada en 2008. Las circunstancias de las que fue su infancia vinieron predispuestas por una amalgama de recuerdos artificiales; sus padres, si recibió algún tipo de educación, de todo eso nadie sabía nada. De hecho, ella misma podía recurrir a ello como si accediera a los datos de un ordenador, pero era algo tan virtual y artificial que se limitaba a decir que creció en las planicies altas de Bucheon, y que el día que nació su padre estaba preocupado por cómo se debería llamar, así que miró hacia lo alto y aquella noche el cielo estaba colmado de estrellas brillando. A la gente solía bastarle aquel tipo de información banal porque tenía implícito un significado encantador.

ㅤㅤEso fue lo que le dijo a Yong Sun la noche en la que se conocieron. Aquel día ella había cumplido sus cuatro años, lo que quería decir que, a partir de entonces, era un androide ilegal, y si no era desactivada, todos a su alrededor tendrían serios problemas. Pero se había desentendido de su creador, y ahora era **_independiente_** , una prófuga que pretendía pasar por humana.

ㅤㅤ—Hola, ¿puedo invitarte a algo?

ㅤㅤLa atención que con anterioridad había usurpado por completo el fondo de su cristal de desplazó de inmediato hacia la fémina cuyo rostro desconocía.

ㅤㅤComo le era habitual, y con la mayor discreción posible, examinó todo cuanto era, en apariencia, la joven. Su cabello, largo y oscuro, su vestimenta, la forma en la que se adentró al local. Aquellas cosas, por individuo trato insignificantes; en suma, todo un descubrimiento, le mostraron a Moonbyul que podía aproximarse a ella sin temor alguno. A fin de cuentas, en aquel bar ella simplemente era una humana y rastro alguno restaba de la identidad de androide.

ㅤㅤ—Buenas noches —Se volvió ante el saludo—. Huh, claro. Soy Moonbyul.

ㅤㅤSu mano quedó tendida en el aire, por un instante temió que pudiera parecer en exceso rígida, delatora de aquello que no la hacía humana, pero la desconocida la tomó con una deslumbrante sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Se presentó como Solar, aunque aquel apodo quedaría olvidado con el tiempo, cuando iniciara su carrera profesional.

ㅤㅤHablaron largo y tendido durante toda la noche y Moonbyul supo lo que era uno de los momentos más memorables de un ser humano: saberse preso por el encanto de alguien, quien lograba sacudirte el corazón, aunque en su caso fuera una amalgama de cables y delicada ingeniería. Si debiera describir lo que aquella fémina le provocaba con exactitud, Moonbyul lo achacaría a una mala programación: porque el errático latido de su corazón podía cambiar rápidamente, bronco de súbito. Y ahora recordaba a la chica con el cabello largo y oscuro, de mirada vivaracha y con ganas de beber. A los cuatro años de vida lo supo: toda su vida había sido un preludio para aquella chica. Moonbyul nunca había sentido ~~nada parecido~~. No a un rasgo tan banal y genérico como otros podrían determinar. No. Era algo más: con el tiempo se convirtió en una persona diferente, que había sido hasta ahora. Y todo lo que vino después, el sexo, la casa, la familia, ocho años compartiendo una vida juntas, fue un regalo que Yong Sun le dio.

ㅤㅤPero la obertura había tenido su fin, así como el interludio. El conjuro había durado ocho años y al fin se había roto. Ahora por fin la veían como era realmente. Yong Sun la recibió como una sorpresa. Moonbyul dejó de ser su chica brillante de nombre encantador; después de todo, no era más que un **_androide rebelde_**.

━━━━━༺༻━━━━━


End file.
